Vincent Adventures
by VIRAL198
Summary: Young Caroline Vincent decides to take up the hobby of finding the Creepy pasta's. She of course knows that the characters she obsesses over aren't real...or are they? As Vincent goes over her videos she gets a cold feeling that something is terribly wrong. What was once a silly game of entertainment has now become a game of life and death. She. Has. Found. The. Creepyasta's.
1. Chapter 1

~Video Starts~

Text: October 27th 2014

Video: Video slowly fades into focus. A girl with blonde hair and brown streaks comes into focus. She has bright green eyes and a white smile as she grins into what seems like a web-cam. Her skin is quite fair and is a beige color. She gives a small excited wave to the camera, light shinning in her eyes.

Girl: Heeeelllooo! How are all my lovely Ghosties? *Giggles* Like my name for you guys? I thought of it myself!

Video: She bounces slightly in her chair as if she could barely contain herself.

Girl: My name is Caroline Vincent, but just for fun, you guys can call me Vincent...OK? *smiles once more* You must all be wondering why I've made this You-tube account huh? It's because while I've seen a bunch of fakers trying to go find Creepy pasta's, which are my life obsession, I haven't seen any REAL hunts. So that's what I'm here for! I'm here for all the Creepy pasta obsessed fan-girls OR boys, like me, who want to see if Jeff and BEN are really a thing. *giggles nervously* But between you and me I would really prefer Jeff all to myself.

Video: Vincent stretches and yawns happily. She looks too awake, as she grabs something off camera and brings into view.

Vincent: Lookie! I've got a sweet new camera! We're going to take this baby out into the forest and search for some sexy Pasta's! I've even built in an internet port into here that connects to the satellite so I can get wyfi anywhere! That way I can post new videos to this account by pushing the secret button.

Video: A sleek video camera with a small box on the left side is shown. The box is her additional touch, she turns the video camera in her hands so that the web-cam can see the button on the side. It looks pretty bad ass for a video camera. She puts the camera down and returns her gaze to the web-cam.

Vincent: Are you guys ready for this?! I am! *grins again* Let's go find some Sexy Pasta's!

Video: Fades out

Text: Thanks for watching!

~End of Video~

Vincent: Caroline here! If you have any questions for me, post it in the review section with- Video: {comment here}. That way I know your asking me! Next video I'll answer and respond to your questions! If your asking the Author just use the normal commenting system! Thanks for reading the first installment of Vincent Adventures!


	2. Chapter 2

~Video begins~

Video: MDK- Jellyfish Castle begins to play. It slowly fades out as the video fades in.

Text: October 30th 2014

Video: Vincent can be seen brushing her hair in the background. A wide smile is plastered on her smooth face, humming can be heard from her. She puts down the brush and turns to the web-cam.

Vincent: Oooookay Ghosties! I hope you are all as excited as I am to begin our little Pasta hunt! or should I say haunt? *giggles at the stupid pun* We're going to head out to the woods, cliche' I know, but we got to start somewhere!

Video: Vincent stands. She is wearing a flannel shirt that clings to her slight frame, because it lacks sleeves, her long toothpick arms show. She picks up her bad ass video recorder with a wink. On the bottom left corner of the screen, her black converse came into view. She sat back down.

Vincent: So I'm heading out now *eyes twinkled excitedly* I'll post the video when I get there.

Video: Fades out

Text: An Hour Later At _Park

Video: Fades back in. Vincent just got out of the car, she slams the car door shut with enthusiasm. A voice inside the car can be heard scolding her, she doesn't take notice. The camera faces her.

Vincent: Hellllooo again Ghosties! So here we are at *beep* park, I get the whole day to wander, and then some.

Video: Camera turns to face her shoes. A large bag is set on the ground in front of the camera's view

Vincent: These are my nighttime supplies, yep I'm spending the night here! *grunts from effort* This bag is soooooo Heavy! Let's go find ourselves a camping site shall we? *begins to walk* You know it's almost sad you guys aren't here, I wonder what we would talk about! *giggles* Probably about my sexy Jeffery...Don't deny it! HE SUPER SMEXY!

Video: The video camera shakes as she laughs. Once she is composed Vincent scans the forest with the camera. The colors range from bright greens and blues, to dark grays and blacks. The tree trunks bent at odd angles, towering over the forest floor, and the soft trickle of a stream could just be heard. Vincent stops at a small clearing.

Vincent: Isn't it so pretty here? I think we have found ourselves the perfect campsite Ghosties! This shall be our new HQ! *Giggles* I'm enjoying myself WAY to much here

Video: Camera is set on a log facing the center of the clearing. The video tears a little, and a high pitch frequency is caught by the sound recorder. Just as soon as it began it stopped and the video returns to normal. Vincent was setting up her tent, she turned to wave at her 'Ghosties'.

Vincent: Almost done!

Video: She trips running to her bag. Vincent stands up again and pulls out an obnoxious blue tarp. She quickly finishes up setting up her tiny campsite

Vincent: So, that should do it! I have two cameras with me, my web-cam and my video camera. Because my video camera has an upload timer, I'll use that to keep watch on the campsite. I'll stick with my laptop and web-cam in my tent. Sexy Pasta's tend to dislike it when people are actively looking for them right? I solved that problem perfectly *grins* Maybe we'll even get to see my Sexy Jeff unzipping his hoodie! *giggles, blushing furiously*

Video: Camera is moved to face the tent and the surrounding forest, it has a good 180 degree view of the campsite. Vincent walks back into the view of the camera.

Vincent: I don't know if you guys can tell how late it's getting, but it's pretty dark. I got here around 5pm. Must be 7 or so now. I'm going to move into the tent now, see you in a little bit!

Video: Vincent turns around and goes into her tent. The forest grew darker with every second. A slight tear ripped through the video as if it was shuttering.

Text: Thanks for watching Comment and subscribe ;)

~Video Ends~

Vincent: Caroline Here! Hey sorry for such a short video but the next one will be longer! If you have any questions for me, post them in the comment section- Video: {Comment}. There's an example on my first video. The Author gives her regards! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

~Video Starts~

Video: Vincent fades into focus, smiling. She waves and types something into her laptop

Vincent: Heeeeyy Ghosties! Sorry, I'm checking my last videos to see if I've gotten any feed back or questions from you. So far I've gotten one message from a...er...Kaleidoscope1.

Text: **Kaleidoscope1: B careful the woods is not safe **

Vincent: Don't worry my Ghostie! I'm in the safety of my tent, no wild animals would dare to try and reach me here!

Video: Vincent smiles then looks back down at her laptop, she didn't seem too worried about being attacked though. She clicked on something else on her laptop studdying it then looked up again.

Vincent: Looks like another one of you Ghosties has a question!

Text:** Hyrin1765: Who (in your opinion) is the scariest creepypasta?**

Vincent: Let's see...Hmm...I'd have to say Laughing Jack, Splendor man and Sexual Offender man. *Shrugs* When I was little my sister was killed by her kidnapper who was also a rapist...and people who are TOO happy freak me out. *giggles* Irony, right?

Video: Vincent's eyes wander the laptop for a little bit before they widen dramatically. She looks behind her and around the tent seeming paranoid. She shivers in obvious discomfort and turns back to the camera.

Vincent: Er...I *She whispers* I was watching the footage my camera out side uploaded and... and...Well see for yourself

Video: Vincent looks at the laptop screen again and taps the mouse pad. The video switches over to the footage from the video camera outside. It was quiet and still for a few moments before the footage ripped and tore, a high pitch frequency rung out. The image became fuzzy and distorted, white on grey, on black, it was a chore to even make out her tent. But there was something behind the tent...or it looked like it. The footage was so distorted it looked like a trick of the eyes, but it seemed like there was a...figure? Almost as skinny and tall as the trees around it. What looked like branches, bent and twisted around it as if they were alive and had a mind of their own. And just like that everything stopped. The ringing had ceased, the footage was normal, and there was no figure behind Vincent's tent, just a tree. It was as if the footage had never gone haywire. A tiny whisper could be heard, but it was too quiet to make out what the whisper said.

The video switched back to the web-cam, looking straight at Vincent's spooked face.

Vincent: So while you Ghosties were watching that, I ran a sound system check on that video...and listen to what I found

Whisper: I...see...you...

Vincent: I'm thinking that was a system malfunction, abet a cool one, but a malfunction none the less *smiles* sorry about that, egging you all on like that. But don't give up hope! We'll find some Sexy Pasta's, no problem!

Video: Vincent's words seem to calm herself down, and she was soon at ease again.

Vincent: I'm turning this into a live stream so that you can all sit with me to find the Pasta's!

Video: The video twitched for a second as it became a live stream. Vincent's eyes slowly slide down as the time passes. She try's to stay awake, but to no avail. Soon she is fast asleep. The laptop rung loudly three times at midnight, but Vincent didn't wake up. Without warning the footage changes to the camera outside. Coal black eyes stared at the lens.

Stranger: What the fuck is this?

Video: The voice was rough, obviously a male, it sounded like they smoked. Another person walked into view of the camera. The only visible thing in the dark was his or her face. It was too white, and the eyes too dark like a dead corpse. They walked closer to the camera, each step made the footage fuzz and flicker more. As the person...or thing neared it became apparent that they were wearing a mask. The persons soft voice answered the first stranger's.

Masked: It appears to be a camera Jeff.

Jeff: A...a camera? *an insane giggle escapes the strangers mouth* That means someone's here...let's rip them to pieces!

Masked: ...

Video: The Masked stranger backed away as if they had lost interest.

Masked: Come, the Master calls.

Jeff: UGGGHHH! Let's find the person hiding first! I want...TO HEAR THEM SCREAM *laughs twitching slightly*

Masked: We'll come back later, he will become impatient soon.

Jeff: *growls* Your no fucking fun TIM

Masked: Don't call me that. *snarls* We have orders. AND. WE. WILL. OBEY.

Jeff: *mutters* Yeah whatever

Video: the video suddenly switches back. Vincent finishes rolling over revealing the mouse pad. She had rolled right on top of it making the video change from one camera to the other. The rest of the night went on without incident save for the occasional flicker or tear in the footage.

~The video ends abruptly. ~

~Video: Begins by fading in, showing a rather sleepy Vincent~

Text: 10am October 31st 2014

Video: Vincent stares off into space then refocuses onto the camera

Vincent: Sorry I fell asleep... *grins sheepishly* I'm also sorry to tell you I have no footage from last night...I must have rolled on the mouse pad and exited out of the live stream. So basically, we'll have to continue our search another time Ghosties, but that's fine! We'll find the Sexy Pasta's no matter what! *grins happily* And next time I'll stay awake. *blushes* See you guys next time!

Video: Fades out

Text: Thanks for watching, Like, Comment and Subscribe ;)

~Video Ends~

Vincent: Caroline here! Thanks for watching another one of my videos. Sorry I fell asleep! and Sorry I accidentally deleted all of my footage...pretty dumb of me huh? But that's okay, there was probably nothing on it! If you have a comment or question don't be afraid to post it in the comment/ review section. Just have/make a user name and remember to start you comment off with Video:. Author says hi and thanks! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

~Video Starts~

Video: Fades in to show a smiling Vincent

Text: 9:00pm October 31st 2014

Video: Vincent grins and waves at the camera. She has a large Android tablet in her lap which seems to be open on Youtube.

Vincent: Hey my Ghosties! Glad to see you again! Before I get too in depth with my plans tonight, we have a comment from Hyrin1765!

Text: **Hyrin1765:****Oh darn! I wished I would have stayed up to watch the live stream so I knew what happened**** :(**** Oh well, it was probably nothing important. Anyway I wanted to ask, since it's Halloween, if you weren't doing this creepypasta hunt what would your costume be and why?**

Vincent: Weeeellll...*smiles evilly* I REALLY want to dress up as Jigsaw...if you don't know what or who he is you should look him up on Google images! *Giggles* Now on to more interesting things!

Video: Vincent picks up and holds out an Ouija Board. She was smiling excitedly like a little girl on Christmas. The Board looks old and the pointer even older.

Vincent: Thanks to whichever one of you Ghosties who sent this to me! It arrived on my porch this morning, so as celebration to Halloween also known as All Hallows Eve, it's ghost time!

Video: Fades out

~Video Ends~


	5. Chapter 5

Automatic Upload: Hello my Ghosties. This is an automatic message! This will only appear if I put the automatic posting setting on. In this case I have. This setting allows my camera to post even if I'm asleep, incapable of posting, or dead. Please Enjoy the video, and thanks for watching! :)

~Video starts~

Text: October 31st 2014, 12.59pm

Video: Fades in. Everything has a green tint, the night vision on the camera is on. The camera faces what appears to be an old dusty attic. There are tons of boxes each with it's own layer of dust on it. On the wooden floor there seems to be a large chalk written circle with a star in the center...a pentagram. Two eyes glow from the darkness, staring at the camera. The eyes get closer, and closer until Vincent is seen with a huge grin on her face.

Vincent: I scared you guys there, didn't I? * giggles* Like the room? It's, if you couldn't tell already, my attic. Here on the ground *stomps foot* I wrote..er...drew a pentagram, I thought it would put us more in the ghosty mood...See what I did there? *chuckles* okay, lets get started, shall we?

Video: Vincent gives a jump full of excitement before letting herself drop to the ground into a crisp-cross-applesauce position. She pulls over a small crate that would act as a small table. The Ouija Board is put on top of the crate. As soon as the pointer touches the board the camera's footage becomes noticeably fuzzy. A light static noise can be heard.

Vincent: Okay...Ahem, Are there any spirits in my small attic? If so I wish to speak to you!

Video: There is no response. Minutes pass, and Vincent becomes inpatient. She stands up to go just as the pointer moves. Vincent sits with a noticeable "FUMP!" her excitement renewed.

Ouija Board: YES

Vincent: Oh! Sweet! Hello, my name is Caroline Vincent, what's yours?

Ouija Board: B-E-N.

Vincent: B-e-n? Ben! Hello Ben, nice to meet you! If you don't mind me asking you how old are you? I'll be turning 16...well in a couple months.

BEN: 1-6

Vincent: 16. Ha your older than me but not by much, that's awesome! So why are you hanging around my attic for?

BEN: F-O-R-Y-O-U

Vincent: Umm...okay...F-o-r..for okay for, Y-o-u..you, for you. For me? Why is that?

BEN: Y-O-U-A-R-E-H-I-S-V-I-C-T-I-M-N-O-W-T-H-E-R-E-I-S-N-O-E-S-C-A-P-E-F-O-R-Y-O-U-M-O-S-T-C-E-R-T-A-I-N-L-Y-W-I-L-L-D-I-E.

Vincent: I'm sorry Ben *groans* but I didn't catch all of that. Something about a victim and his...there was a die in there I think? Were you killed by 'Him"? Were you a victim? Is that why your stuck here. because of a traumatizing death?

BEN: NO

Vincent: Oh...I'm sure you don't want to re due all that pointer moving so...umm...your a guy right? Just making sure.

BEN: YES

Vincent: M'kay. Well it was nice to talk with you, but I'd like to end our conversation if that's okay.

Video: Vincent drags the pointer to the Goodbye symbol. It stays there, then the pointer flys out of her grasp to the NO, then begins to spell. Vincent gasps, a shutter going down her spine, her eyes are wide with fear and uncertainty.

BEN: Y-O-U-S-H-O-U-L-D-N-T-H-A-V-E-D-O-N-E-T-H-A-T.

Vincent: You shouldn't have...done that?

Video: Vincent back pedals away from the Ouija Boards from the scare she got. She gets to her feet and runs off camera. The sound of a door slamming rings out, Vincent reappears on the camera again, she is backing away from where the door slam came from. The boxes in the attic begin to shake and shutter as if there was an earthquake. She looks around wildly for an escape but there is none. A little girl appears. She has brown hair, green eyes, her pink dress is torn. She is littered with cuts and bruises, a small stream of blood falls from her forehead down to her chin. The boxes can be seen behind her, for she is transparent. She grins and begins to sing.

Girl: Ring around the Rosie,

Pockets full of Posies

Ashes, Ashes,

We all, Fall Down.

Video: She giggles and her head snaps to the right as she stares down Vincent. The song starts off sweet, and with each note turns sour and deomonic.

Girl: Ring around the Bodies,

Pockets full and bloody,

Screaming, Crying,

We're all doomed to DROWN.

Video: Vincent curls into a fetal position covering her ears against the horrid song, tears streaming down her face. The girl laughs again. A high pitch ringing frequency can be heard as the already distorted video becomes even worse.

Text: You REALLY shouldn't have done that...and now you've met with a terrible fate haven't you?

Video: The boxes stop moving, the girl disappears and the Ouija Board catches on fire and turns into ash. Out of the ashes comes a clawing hand searching for a hand hold to pull itself up with. Vincent is still crying, she doesn't notice the hand.

~Video Ends~


	6. Chapter 6

Automatic Upload: Hello my Ghosties. This is an automatic message! This will only appear if I put the automatic posting setting on. In this case I have. This setting allows my camera to post even if I'm asleep, incapable of posting, or dead. Please Enjoy the video, and thanks for watching! :)

~Video Starts~

Video: The hand's Elbow now shows. Vincent is still trying to gain composure over herself, muttering something about how "They are actually real" and how she "Didn't even realize it." Minutes pass easily. The hand is now attached to a chest and a head. The creature continues to drag itself out of the ashes slowly. Not long after wards the creature stands above Vincent. It has two spiky horns on either side of it's head. Two normal eyes stare down at Vincent, as it's third one slowly opens. a large grinning mouth would make it seem friendly if the teeth weren't as long or sharp. It's head floated above it's torso, which had three openings. The top opening was a second large mouth with blood slowly seeping from it, The second opening was black with thousands of white eyes moving around looking at everything. The last opening was a confusion of limbs, legs, arms, heads, and other body parts stuck out of the opening, they were wiggling. It's huge claws hung below its waist, which has hundreds of zipper openings. Some of the zipper openings were open pouring some unknown liquid, while other zippers were opening and closing rapidly.

Creature: What a small pathetic whimpering mess you are

Video: Vincent slowly turns her gaze to the Creature and gives a strangled whimper, then she screams. All of the creatures mouths grin.

Creature: Would you prefer if I was in a human state?

Video: Black steam rises from the creature in one huge cloud. As it dissipates a young man can be seen. His wild unruly black mass of hair sticks up every which way, wrapping around two very large red spiky horns. One of his eyes are a deep red the other is a bright gold, black viscus liquid streams from both eyes. He smiles, every one of his teeth are sharp and bright red. His skin is gray and he has spikes on his arms, shoulders, hands, and feet. He is wearing a black cover with a black cape attaching to it, he is quite handsome. Vincent stops screaming and stares dumbfound.

Vincent: Z-z-zalgo...

Zalgo: Oh so you can speak, I was figuring at this point you would only be able to whimper as I killed you, good to know you'll be screaming again.

Video: Vincent backs away from him, she looks behind her and then back in front of herself. Against her better judgment she slowly positioned herself back in the center of her little pentagram.

Zalgo: Seems your not as stupid as I took you for. Humans do tend to be rather stupid around me, a pity actually.

Video: A deep echo vibrates the camera...Zalgo is laughing, while Vincent looks scared shit-less.

Vincent: W-why are y-y-you here?

Zalgo: Because I was summoned obviously. Now how would you like some help staying alive?

Video: Vincent sits a little straighter her curiosity rising.

Vincent: What would...er...it cost me?

Zalgo: HA! I got your attention now don't I? All you have to do is give me permission to enter your silly little pentagram

Video: Zalgo's voice vibrates in a seductive manner, and Vincent smiles.

Vincent: So if I stay in here I should be safe. Thanks for the information.

Video: Glitches and sputters as Zalgo's rage grows. His voice is sickly sweet as he speaks.

Zalgo: Ah, such a smart little human. Too bad there aren't more of you out there.

Vincent: You think so? Cause I'm pretty average.

Zalgo: Oh I KNOW so, such a clever human, and with such a pretty appearance. No wonder the Slender family is after you. Why wouldn't they? You're so unique and precious all on your own. Why you must be worshiped close to a queen by the other humans for your qualities.

Vincent: *Blushes quite surprised* O-oh? Well really I am just average here...nothing special.

Zalgo: Do you mean to tell me they DON'T worship you here? Even though you are so much more clever than most humans. How do you deal with such arrogant beings?

Vincent:...I don't

Zalgo: And you shouldn't, so why are you still here cowering before me?

Vincent: I, uh, I don't know

Zalgo: Then Leave!

Vincent: *frowns* You know, I think I'll stay right here where it's safe.

Zalgo: Fine I'll just let the Slender family kill you.

Video: Zalgo turns away as a dangerous grin spreads on his face. Vincent calls out to him.

Vincent: Wait what do you mean? Why do they want to kill me?

Zalgo: *chuckles darkly* I only help creatures that aren't whimpering messes, which is exactly what you are.

Vincent: I am NOT a whimpering mess!

Zalgo: Is that so? *turns back around*

Vincent: Yes it is so, now what do you mean you'll let them kill me?

Zalgo: They are after you now girl, you are a threat to them...why that is I haven't the clue, but they will kill you. Well, unless I help you.

Vincent: ...In the stories...you kill people all the time, and you disguise it in the form of a deal...I refuse to trust you or your deals

Zalgo: But you see, that's the great part, you don't HAVE to trust me.

Vincent: What do you mean?

Zalgo: Right now you are in a protective pentagram, and I cannot breach it. However if you were to invite me in...I would be able to enter and...help you.

Vincent: What's the catch?

Zalgo: There is none...

Vincent: ...Okay. I..uh, I give you permission to enter under two circumstances. You can't kill me, and you can't drastically change me, but you can help me stay alive from the Slender family.

Zalgo: *grins* That doesn't give me a lot to work with...But I think I'll manage.

Video: Zalgo becomes a blur and the pentagram glows a light blue, Vincent screams in terror and pain.

Video: Blinks out, and stays black for a good 5 minutes.

Video: Video comes back to life, and Zalgo is gone. Vincent lays on the ground motionless, nothing seems to be different except for a marking on each wrist. A large circle with an 'X' crossing it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author:** _Thank you all for reading Vincent Adventures this long! It means a lot to me! I haven't finished will the Seventh Video and felt that I needed to adress some reviews that I have been given so this is a filler dedicated to those of you who are/ or have been reviewing on this story. Thanks again!

_**Chapter Five Review**_

_**LucyInTheSky345: **_That's not real, that's a prank. Its all video editing and camera angles and photo shop, creepypasta isn't real and will never be

**Author:** This may be a silly question but is this directed Vincent's youtube channel? I would assume so but you never know...I will add this on chapter 8's comments for Vincent's youtube video. Thanks for becoming apart of the story!

**So-So**: I love it so much, I can't even describe it in words brah. I like the creativity with the re-write version of ring around the roses and I had a spaz attack when ben spelt "You shouldn't have done that". Although I was a little confused when the girl-sprit showed (I'm assuming sally), I just inferred that ben and sally teamed up or something. Other than that I loved it and can't wait for what's next!

** Author**: I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so far! To answer your confusion, yes Sally and BEN where teaming up per Slender's request, more information will come later in chapter 8-9. I also wanted to thank you for being so involved with the story, and writing comments via Hyrin1765 I really do appreciate it!

_** Chapter Six Review**_

** So-So**: Ok, I do like this one but I don't love it. First reason is how you depicted Zalgo. When you described him I though of the devil and not Zalgo, so if you can, could you describe the characters in greater detail. Secondly is how you spoke for Zalgo. At first you give him the presence of being rude and full of himself, then he talks as if he is there for the soul purpose of helping Vincent to become a creepypasta and not there to kill her, which was a quick and confusing transition. Then you give him the weakness of a pentagram, which I was a bit confused about because he was summoned from the pentagram/ouija so shouldn't that be a strength? that might just be me though cause I don't know a whole lot about summoning demons. Then you give Zalgo the appearance that he's the good guy and he treats Vincent like someone of royalty and abandons the goal of getting her out of the pentagram in the first place. Lastly, is when Vincent calls out toward Zalgo for him to turn her into a creepypasta or something and Zalgo just dose. Here is the most confusing part because you first said that he needed her to get out of the pentagram to do that. Then you have Zalgo turn her into a creepypasta thingy without stating she left the pentagram so the reader is left thinking Zalgo did that when she was in the pentagram, which is confusing because you said in the story that Vincent is safe in the pentagram AND if he could harm her while she is in the pentagram (this is all assuming the pentagram is a safe house type thing) why didn't he kill her when he first saw her? Besides those points of confusion I liked chapter 6, but it could be better.

** Author: **First off, thank you for your review, as I am sure others are concerned and or confused about this as well. I described Zalgo to seem like the devil for the soul purpose of confusion, this way your mind is running through all possibilities of who it might be. However I will go back and add more detail into him. Zalgo is rude and full of himself, however he is also tricky, this is why his voice and tactics keep changing. HE is trying to motivate/ befriend/ encourage Vincent to leave the pentagram, so he can kill her. As for the pentagram, I was doing some research and there are two different types of pentagrams: The summoning and the protecting. The pentagram described here is not a summoning pentagram, but one of the protecting pentagrams, this is why Vincent is safe from Zalgo. Zalgo was summoned from the Ouija Board, in chapter 8 you will find out who sent that to Vincent. Zalgo's goal isn't to turn Vincent into a creepy pasta, his goal is to kill her, to do that he has to get her out of the pentagram which is why he acts so nice. Appears friendly, so he can later kill her. As for turning into a Creepy pasta, Vincent didn't. Vincent is as human as ever. What she did was invite Zalgo into the pentagram, she gave him permission to enter by asking for his help. She let him in, as long as he didn't change her too much, or kill her, so when he entered the pentagram it made sure Zalgo couldn't kill her or change her too much...if that makes sense. Thus in basic terms Zalgo has basically left his mark on Vincent, this means he can torture her in her dreams, give her random blinding body pains, and make her sleepwalk. This will become important in later chapters. Vincent is a human with Zalgo's mark. I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the sixth chapter as much as the others and I will do my best to make future chapters better. Thanks for your review!

**xXMisty RoseXx: **C̹̮͈͍̕a̙n̳͖ ̲̻̟̻̘͝o̙̞̖͚̫̘n̻e̵̯̲̰̳̰̰ r͏̮͍e̙͖͡ͅaĺ͍̗͕l͖̻͇y̞ ͈͖͕̲̬̭m̱̘a̙k̩̭͓͔͖̲e͇ ͖de̫̲͚̙a̲̖͕͈͢ͅl͏̯͔̲̼̱s͕͙̮̲ ̟̟̗͖͔̼̝͡l̻͚i̧͇k̨̞͍̦e͏͕͕ ̺̤̹̠̥t̳̮̰̱h͕̲̦͔̦̣̥͞a̵̱͍̩͎͓̳t̟̮͠ ͈͉̩͠w̯i͔͇ṯ̛̹͔̪̲̲̭h̹̯ ̛͙̺̯ͅth̨e ̶̼̮̺͉͕̖l̩̤̺̩o̬r̡d̟̱͍͎̞̬͉ ̠̺o̸̙̝͎̞̙̹̤f̴̣̻̣̯̻̺͉ ̳̲̬̤̯̤C̡̜͚͍̬h̜a̦̩͟o̡̬̰͈̫̬s̵̫̺ ̰̝͚̞̠͉ͅa̖̩͠n̞̫͍͈ͅd͏̜ ̸̼̥D͚̪̫͓̫̀ȩ̲͍͉̫̼̞s͎̯̪͎̻ṭ̣̻̞͚̯ru͎̯̜̜̲̜̥͠c͙̫͓̙̀t̗͉i͉͢o̰̺͚̗͇͜n̲͔̬̮̮?͚͇̺̭͓̕ ̫̤̺͔̣̪̮̀I̝̟̦ ̨̯ą̝ͅm̭͓̖͇ ͙͓͟ͅn͖̤̞͎͓͜o̡̗̙t̴ s̛o̥̜̪͞ ͇̙͙̰̯s͈̻̯̰̹̬ṵ̡̟̟̣r̜e̢̮̭. ͓̮͖H͔̯̱̭̳̤E̮̠ ̴̺̞͚C̲̣O̗̺M͇͡ES̴̞͕̭̩̹͚̞!̱͈̟̝̣̱̕

**Author: **I'm just going to accept the fact that I will never understand how people type like that. As for if she could make a deal...it was more Zalgo twisting her mind up until she invited his torture. Fun isn't it? As for Chaos and Destruction, you'd be surprised at how much problems ONE human can cause.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my Lovely readers, sorry for not posting sooner! I don't have a lame excuse to give other than I'm lazy. Any how, here it is: The New Chapter! The book has mistakes on purpose because that's how she writes :3 Anyhow, Enjoy!**_

~Video Starts~

Text: December 1-st 2014

Video: Vincent fades into view. Her hair looks more gray-ish as if she had aged. She looks like she hasn't slept in a couple of weeks, her skin and ruffly hair made this super apparent. She gives the camera a weak smile.

Vincent: Hello everyone and Happy Friday! I am Caroline Vincent. Sorry to have disappeared on you all but I have been quite busy. I'm sure you all remember Halloween...*Clears her throat* Any ways...Look at first when I made this channel, I was going for views and subscribers. Now however, I don't care, so I'm going to be straight up with you all. I have reason to believe that creepy pasta's are real...and I think many people like myself are being hunted by them. I went looking for them...and now there after me. I...*Shutters* I'm just going to fill in what's been going on the last month.

Video: Vincent gets up and grabs a book that seems to be a journal of sorts. It's worn and a stain that appears to be blood covers half of the book. She sits back down with a worn out smile.

Vincent: So...I kinda wrote everything that happened to me in here because when I started to lose sleep, I kept forgetting things. So...Here we go:

~JOURNAL~

-ENTRY NO.1-

Soooo...I'm super nervous writing things down...It's kind of awkward for me. :p. Any who Hello Mr. Journal my name is Caroline Vincent, and I'm naming you Journal because I'm super creative like that. Ummm...So I woke up today at uh 8am and yeha. Oh I forgot the date! Sorry I'll try to remember it in the future. The date is November 4th.. Anywho so i woke up today and I swore I saw the Masky. Of course that's not what I saw cause Masky is fake. but if he was real I would've hugged him and ...and yays :3. Anywho, so I got dressed and headed out to work  
>( work part time at the bookstore because I freaking LOVE books!) Anyways so while I was there this guy in a hoodie just kind of hung out...it was kinda creeepy. He was probably some pedo xD. I've decided that I'll only call the cops if he comes back. Back to the important stuff, ummm, Oh right! so I had that trippy video post, and my personal opinion is that my friend Max hacked into my camera! when I get my hands on him, I swear to god! Anyways, I found a note in my mailbox this morning that must have come late getting lost in the post office. It was from a fan telling me that they sent me the board and that they hoped that I would have fun with it. Isn't that nice of them? It was signed by a Ben D. I wonder who Ben D. is? I sure hope to be able to thank him soon! It's been a couple of days since Halloween, I should make another video, i know, But I'm getting crushed by all the work I have to do for Finals! Plus writing takes less time than videos. I'll post one soon though, I feel kind of guilty for leaving my Ghosties all high and dry like that. I have to go to bed now... It's super late 2 in the morning. I think I'm becoming an insomniac, cause I'm not sleeping very much anymore. I sure hope I'm wrong! Ok, but I REALLY do need to sleep now Mr. Journal. Nighty Night!<p>

Signed: Caroline Vincent

Video: She snaps the book shut and hides it.

Vincent: I just heard something downstairs. I need to shut this off. I post again soon.

Video: She fumbles with the camera before the video winks out.

~End of the Video~


End file.
